


Distraction

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa decides to take Clarke hunting, but quickly becomes distracted when she notices the elegant way in which Clarke's breasts bounce as she runs. This becomes a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my second Clexa fic, but my first completed one. I was re-watching season 2 with my grandparents when there was this scene of Clarke running for her life. It was when that one guy disagreed with Clarke’s ideas to fight against Mount Weather, and he decided to attack her. Yeah. So I happened to notice that Clarke has an impressive… uh… chest area XD and then I wondered how Lexa would respond to this same observation. And so, this short fic happened. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know how I did with their personalities, and if there’s anything that needs adjusting. I’m new to writing for this fandom and this pairing, and I hope to write plenty more. Enjoy reading.

It was a peaceful day, of which they rarely had, so Lexa had decided to amuse herself by taking Clarke out for a lesson. Hunting was an important part of grounder culture, and since Clarke was so intent on the alliance, it wouldn’t hurt to initiate her a little. Indra had been vehemently against it, of course.

“Daun stu pleni!” Lexi said loudly, turning to give Indra a fierce glare. “You may leave if you do not wish to help.”

Indra straightened her spine, staring over Lexa’s shoulder to glare daggers at Clarke. She muttered something under her breath in Trigedasleng and then turned and stomped off. The other guards that had followed watched over her and turned to Lexa. “You may leave with her,” the commander told them. “We are safe enough.”

One of the guards was hesitant to leave, but Lexa set him with a glare and he quickly followed the other guard, trailing behind Indra. Once they were gone, Lexa released a breath and then turned to the blonde standing at her side.

“She’s as pleasant as always,” Clarke commented.

Lexa felt the odd desire to smile, but didn’t. She merely lifted a brow and remained silent, and then when Clarke shifted in discomfort, she softened her expression and put her hand around the hilt of her sword. “Have you ever hunted before, Clarke of the Sky People?”

Clarke relaxed slightly and took a single step back, turning to look behind them at the forest. “Not really,” she said. “I was mostly busy with being a leader alongside Bellamy. We sent others to hunt, and even then, in the beginning it was difficult.”

Lexa listened intently, and then she dipped her head in a single nod. “It is simple,” she started. “They key is observation. Using your senses. Watch for physical tracks, feel the atmosphere, listen to the smallest noise and sense with your prey is near. Do you think you could do it?”

Clarke gave a slight shrug. “I’ve faced off against grounders, reapers mountain men and even my own people. I think hunting an animal shouldn’t be too hard.”

Now Lexa finally allowed her lips to quirk, and she smirked lightly at Clarke’s nonchalance. “You say that now,” she said. “But you will struggle easily, I can tell. Follow my lead.”

Lexa took a familiar path, where she knew a small family of rabbits hid in a hole in the ground. It was near an old, large tree, surrounded by lush bushes and hard dirt on the ground. Lexa heard Clarke’s hard footfalls behind her, the crunch of her boots against the bark and dry leaves, and rolled her eyes. “You need to lighten your steps, Clarke,” she warned. “Or you will scare the animals away before we have even tracked them.” The footfalls stopped, and Lexa knew that Clarke had paused. She stopped as well and glanced over her shoulder, amused to see the annoyance clearly written on Clarke’s face. “Why did you stop?”

“I’m not a grounder,” Clarke argued. “I lived in space all my life. Go easy on me.”

Lexa straightened, resisting another smirk. “Easy is for the weak, Clarke.”

“Does everything always have to be about strength?”

Now Lexa drained of amusement. She dropped her hand from her sword and stepped right up to Clarke, only pausing a breath away from her. She clenched her jaws tightly, and then with a breath, relaxed her shoulders. She exhaled loudly through her nose. “Down here,” she said. “Strength means living. Weakness means death. We do things differently down here, and it has worked for decades.”

Clarke looked like she wanted to argue. Lexa knew it by the way her lips pressed together and her shoulders squared, but then her blue eyes flicked to the ground and Lexa smirked. The blonde’s shoulders dropped and then she sighed. “Fine. You’re right. Teach me how to be lighter on my feet.”

Lexa moved behind Clarke in response, and with a slight nervous intake of air—that Clarke didn’t notice—she put her hands to Clarke’s hips and then pulled Clarke against her lightly. “Firstly,” Lexa began. “Focus your weight on the balls of your feet.” As she said this Clarke did so, leaning slightly back and putting all of her weight where indicated. Lexa felt Clarke release a shudder, and for a moment she lost herself in the feeling. All at once she realized how warm Clarke was against her, how their bodies fit so well together. Where her hands touched the blonde’s hips, she felt even more heat. She heard Clarke inhale sharply and realized that she had been silent for far too long. Clearing her throat and quickly stepping away, Lexa clasped her hands together behind her back and then lifted her chin, acting unaffected. “Secondly, roll your foot down instead of stomping it down. If you learn to do that, and add stealth combined with speed to your walk, you can prowl these forests and sneak up even on me.”

Clarke lifted a blonde brow. “On you?”

Lexa pretended that she wasn’t amused and inclined her head to the left. “Start walking,” she commanded tonelessly. She felt the hard muscles in her shoulder quiver with how tense she was. “When you learn to step lighter, then we will start the hunt.”

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but Lexa lowered her head slightly, hooding her eyes and pursing her lips. Her expression dared Clarke to disobey, and for once the blonde didn’t. Lexa watched the blonde’s throat work as she swallowed, watched her chest move as she sucked in a breath, and then she stepped back and observed her student as she began her first lesson of the day.

Lexa realized that it would take a while for the lesson to stick.

XxX

It did. But Clarke eventually learned to somewhat walk like a ghost, and with Lexa becoming impatient, she decided to simply accept Clarke’s progress as it was and start their first hunt. Rabbits wouldn’t be too difficult, at least. Next time, when they hunted something far bigger, then she would make sure Clarke had a proper grasp of how to move about without making a sound.

“Did I get it?” Clarke eventually asked, after they had spent some time walking through the bushes, listening quietly for sounds of their prey.

Lexa looked over to Clarke. She was about to say that yes, she had somehow managed, but felt her words stick in her throat. Suddenly Lexa couldn’t speak, and she swallowed heavily to remove the dryness from her throat. Her tongue felt too heavy, and her heart gave a hard kick against her ribs. But then she shook it off, and Lexa gave a curt nod in answer. She looked away quickly and then cursed under her breath. In her distraction she had taken a misstep, and she could hear the rabbits nearby scurry away. But before she could let Clarke know, they heard a hard thump to their right, and looked in time to see a large deer hurry away.

“Quick!” Clarke exclaimed. “It’s getting away!” She took off running, dirt kicking up behind her boots, and Lexa was too distracted to stop her in time.

“Clarke, no!” The brunette shook her head in disgust at herself, and then she ran after the blonde and hoped that Clarke wouldn’t hurt herself.

They ran down a worn path, only leaving it when Clarke followed the deer into wild bush. Lexa tried to stop her, but couldn’t, and when she rushed past an overgrown tree, she stopped suddenly. Clarke wasn’t there. Had she taken a wrong turn? She was breathing heavily, but she closed her eyes and took a moment to calm her lungs. Lots of practice allowed it, and soon she stood dead still, ears straining to hear Clarke’s steps or her breathing. Eventually she heard something. Lexa recognized the noise of Clarke’s steps, since she had spent so much time listening to them to distinguish them from others, and opened her eyes. She breathed in relief when she spotted the blonde jogging back towards her. Lexa opened her mouth to curse in her home tongue, but froze when she noticed the bouncing of Clarke’s chest as she jogged.

Lexa had noticed before, of course, that Clarke had a nice size to her chest. Her breasts were definitely full and firm, but never had she noticed them like this, or considered what gravity did to them. She wondered if it bothered Clarke, the way they bounced as she ran, but then she was distracted when she wondered how it would feel to hold them as Clarke jogged. A harsh blush took her face then, but Lexa could not look away. Her eyes remained stuck to Clarke’s chest, watching, flicking up and down as she watched Clarke approach. The blonde finally paused in front of her, panting and exhausted.

“It got away,” she said, huffing lightly. She leaned forward, hands on her knees, to catch her breath. This caused the neckline of her t-shirt to hang down, and Lexa swallowed when she saw Clarke’s full cleavage beyond the fabric. She could not tear her eyes away, and cleared her throat heavily in hopes that Clarke would straighten. When the blonde did, Lexa forced her hazy mind in focus and then flicked her eyes away.

“Never run away like that again,” she snapped. She felt embarrassed and hot at the same time, and while she didn’t want to take her negative emotions out on the blonde, she couldn’t help it. “What if you ran into a group of reapers?”

Clarke frowned and Lexa hated the sight of it, but she lifted her jaw and then turned her back on Clarke. “We are heading back,” she ordered. “Hunting lessons are on hold.” _Until I can get the image of your bouncing breasts out of my mind,_ Lexa thought to herself in Trigedasleng. She took in a quiet, deep breath, and then started the trek back. She felt Clarke’s eyes on her back, but couldn’t bring herself to look.

_Damnit, Clarke is too much of a distraction._

How could she not be? Lexa felt herself drawn, attracted and intrigued. And Clarke still had no idea what affect she had on the commander, and Lexa preferred it that way. Now she just had to figure out how to deal with this attraction, least it lead to a lack in judgment and a wrong call when it was needed. At least, if there was ever a decision including Clarke’s large breasts, Lexa was prepared. She smirked to herself as she thought it, and finally looked back to catch Clarke’s glare.

“You are slow, Clarke of the Sky People.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “And you stare at my chest too much, Commander.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she whipped herself back around. Clearing her throat, she looked straight ahead and schooled her expression. “I do not know what you mean.”

Clarke scoffed loudly behind her. “Sure thing, Lexa. Whatever you say.”

Lexa was glad that her warpaint hid her blush, though it didn’t cover the reddening of her ears, or the sudden quiver of her knees. Clarke was definitely too much of a distraction. This would be a problem.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to subscribe and comment ^^ you can also follow me on tumblr at danilovesanimenel, where I’ll post about my feels over Clexa and various other lesbian ships. Lord help us all.


End file.
